Imperfect Secrets: Dawn of Fire and Wind
by beautiful-note2895
Summary: Anatsu, Aruma, and Dairin are the last of the Hyō clan, who was murdered by an unknown force. Anatsu, and Dairin have since moved to the Hidden Leaf living out their dreams. Anatsu catches the eye of a blonde haired jounin, but is afraid of love. Dairin has caught the attention of an Uchiha but is to stubborn to see it. What will happen. MinatoXOC and ObitoXOC (No Kid Obito Death!)
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfect Secrets: Dawn of Fire and Wind**

**Guess who is back with a new laptop and more awesome stories? Me! Well I am happy to announce that my other two stories will continue and be updated within two weeks since I have a job now. I still love all of my loyal readers and guests too. So let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its original character's. I do however own Anatsu, Mayonaka. They were made out of me and my sister's imagination way before this story was thought of.**

**Anatsu is pronounced-**_** Uh-Not-Sue**_

**Mayonaka is pronounced-**_** May-Oh-Naka (like the **__**naka**__** in **__**Yamanaka**__**, Ino's clan)**_

_******No actual update I was just had to fix the Chapter label it said Chapter 2 when this is Chapter 1******_

* * *

**Chapter 1/ Normal POV-**

She walked down the streets of Konoha with her nose in a book, her nin-kin at her side, and her hair held in a high ponytail. Her outfit, a forest green tank top with a mesh shirt over it, and a pair of black shorts that reach about mid-thigh and combat boots, blended in with the hustle and bustle of the citizens around her. Her eyes were sucking in the words on the page as she continued on her route to the Market. She didn't notice a blonde haired man walking in her way in standard jounin attire.

"Oomph." She let out a squeak as her butt hit the ground.

She began to panic when she realized that she had let go of her book, and it wasn't anywhere near her.

"Excuse me, but I think this belongs to you." A lovely tenor voice sounded in her ears.

She began to wonder if she was hearing things when her book appeared in front of her face.

The woman looked up to see a blonde haired man standing in front of her holding her book out. All she could think was._ He looks like he just jumped out of one of my romance novels._

The red head took in his ocean blue eyes and his unruly blonde hair. He had a small nose and kissable lips. His sun-kissed skin made her want to touch him just to see if he was as warm as he looked.

"Are you ok?" He asked her with a hint of worry.

"Yeah I am fine just a little shocked is all. Normally I never run into someone, I'm sorry." She replied sheepishly.

"It's alright. I'm Minato Namikaze." He held his hand out for her to shake when she stood up.

**Minato's POV-**

Cat-like hazel eyes looked at me with curiosity. "My name is Anatsu Hyō. I am so sorry about running into."

I laughed "Like I said before it's alright I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing myself."

She giggled and it made me feel happy that she wasn't so worried about running into me. Some children ran by playing Ninja and the sight made frown slightly.

"What's wrong Hyō-san?"

"To them we are the heroes of this village, and they want to become just like us, but they know nothing of the hardships and losses we go through for our village." She replied while toying with a charm on her bracelet.

"That is why we teach them about what it means to be a ninja if they enroll in the academy." I told her.

She smiled sweetly at me, and I could tell right away it was a fake. "Yeah but some will continue on thinking that it could never happen to them until it is too late."

"I'm sorry." I told her hoping she would smile for real this time.

She genuinely smiled at me and it felt good to know I made that smile happen.

"Thank you Namikaze-san." She replied with a lovely smile.

"Minato."

"What?" She replied confused.

"Minato is my name, Hyō-san. There is no need to be formal with a friend is there?" I asked her with a big grin.

She gave me a smile in return. "I guess not. Call me Anatsu, well that's what all of my friends call me anyways."

She giggled, but she was interrupted by a nudge in her back. She turned around and growled at whoever pushed her. I was surprised to hear a growl back, so I leaned over and looked to who was brave enough to growl at someone.

I was at a loss for words when I saw a panther with bright baby blue eyes and pitch black fur. It was tall, the cat's head reaching Anatsu's waist. The big cat's body was built for running and pouncing. You could see its muscles and know that this cat was dangerous yet lithe. It wasn't bulky and huge; it was slim and tall, for agility and strength.

The panther turned its starry blue eyes on me and then came over to sniff me. I stiffened and then relaxed once it tilted its head towards my hand.

"Mayonaka it's not nice to interrupt people's conversation even if you are bored." Anatsu scolded the feline with her hands on her hips.

The cat huffed and sat in front of me, as if claiming I was its new best friend for the attention I was giving it. I squatted down so I was eye level with her and smiled. The panther looked back at Anatsu and then looked at me. It stared at me and I just scratched under her chin, in return the big cat purred.

"She's beautiful, but why did you name her Mayonaka, and where did you get her?" I asked Anatsu.

"I was five when she was born, my parents Nin-kin mated and she is from their first litter. She chose me when she was able to forms a bond with humans, and she's been mine ever since. I named her Mayonaka, because her eyes are such a rare light blue for panthers that whenever I look at them they remind me of the stars." She confessed to me with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well I can understand why now. Her eyes are very beautiful. She's the first panther I have ever seen as a nin-kin. I'm used to seeing dogs or wolves, but never a panther." I said while smiling at Mayonaka.

"My clan is the only clan that uses panthers as nin-kin. Panthers are believed to be too stubborn and independent to have as companion. Because of those characteristics they look over the fact that they are fiercely loyal and protect their family." Anatsu replied to me with a look of slight irritation at the bad name panthers have been given.

Suddenly Mayonaka got up and whined at Anatsu, while rubbing her side against her companion's hip.

"I know, but the steaks aren't going anywhere, and plus we haven't trained in a couple days from that mission and I want to make sure you healed perfectly."

"I could help you train if you like. I have to meet up with my students, in about an hour, and teach them some more things though." I told her with a smile on my face.

"That would be great, but I need to go to the market first. I'll meet you in the training grounds at-"

"Seven."

She smiled. "Yeah Mayonaka and I will meet you and your genin in an hour. Don't forget either."

She began to walk away with her panther at her side, but she turned around and looked me in my eyes with a small smile. "I'll see you then, Minato."

She turned back around and began to walk away. I turned around to walk to the training grounds when I heard someone shreek.

"We just met him Mayo-chan! I'm not old enough to mate with anyone yet! I still have a couple of years to go before I settle down and have kits."

I chuckled and continued on my way slowly to the training grounds.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! As always please review/fav/follow and I love you all.**

**Special shout out to my sister DEADPrincess01 for helping me with all of this madness in my head to get me out of the funk of writer's block.**

**P.S. Anatsu's Character is based off of my personality. Haha I had to write something with my OC though and I wanted to try my hand in NarutoVerse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its original character's. I do however own Anatsu, Mayonaka, Dairin, and Oni. They were made out of me and my sister's imagination way before this story was thought of.**

**Aruma is pronounced- _Like Asuma but with an R instead of the S_**

**Dairin is pronounced- **_**Die-rin**_

**Oni is pronounced- **_**Oh-Knee**_

* * *

**Chapter 2/ Anatsu's POV –**

"Dairin I'm home, with food!" I yelled into the house already heading into the kitchen.

"Nii-chan, you're finally home!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly there was a thump and then soft fast paced steps coming down the stairs. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and a soft huff. I turned around to see my ten year old little sister.

She had thick, auburn hair that stopped at her shoulders, and her bright green eyes shined with mischief. She still had on her pajamas which consisted of; an oversized purple T-shirt that looked very familiar to me.

Dairin ran into the dining room and grabbed to bowl of water, from her big sister, to give to her small nin-kin. The red-eyed panther looked at the bowl and back to Dairin.

"Yes Oni, you have to drink water this time." Dairin said with a small huff.

"Because Anatsu and Naka-chan are home, and she told me that Kool-aid, Dango, and Poky aren't good for you. We want to become strong kunoichi like Natsu-chan, and become one of the most feared ninja ever, and become the best Anbu captain ever." Dairin scolded her panther with a puffed out chest.

The red-eyed panther rolled its eyes, and left the little girl's side for the older of the two. Oni sat next to Anatsu's leg purring for her to drop him some meat.

"You know normal kids dream about being better than their siblings or parents, even dream of being Hokage, but you want to be the most feared ninja." Anatsu commented while finishing up the rice and egg drop soup.

"I don't care what other people think of me, plus since when was I ever normal. Last time I checked you used to want to be feared by all and be the top five in the bingo book. That doesn't sound normal to me either." Dairin pouted as she sat in her spot on the table.

"Well I am not normal either, most women my age are looking for possible husbands and ready to start a family. I don't want to settle down I want to be a ninja and live life to the fullest every day. I can't imagine being tied down and not go travel, or stop being a ninja and never feel an adrenaline rush because of battle again." I shivered as I thought about the horrific life.

"See, so my being abnormal shouldn't be weird to you. Even Aruma nii-kun is abnormal, so that makes the Hyō clan weird, but awesome. Hyō Pride!" Dairin shouted with her fist raised in the air.

I finished our lunch and served my little sister her food, which she shoveled down her throat. I had put two plates down for Mayonaka and Oni to eat. I felt happy watching my family together and healthy. I finished my food and looked at Oni, sitting on Dai's lap, eating the leftover food.

His blood red eyes connected with mine and he yawned making me laugh.

"Don't fall asleep just yet Oni-kun we are training today." I stated while gathering the dishes to load into the sink and wash.

I filled the sink with water and waited for my sister's excited response. Which would come in 3…2…1…

"You're going to train us today Nii-chan?!" She squealed.

"Well I am going to show you some more moves that will help your bond with Oni grow and make you stronger. You will also get to see a genin team today, and watch how they work." I replied back just finishing all the dishes.

"Oh, will you fight with them?" she asked me with anticipation glowing in her green eyes.

"No, but their Sensei may fight them. I am sure he fights way better than me."

Dairin deflated as usual and blew her purple bangs out of her face. While mumbling about how she has seen a lot of nii-kun fights, but has never even seen me in a serious spar.

"That's because I like to leave my fights on the battlefield and not bring them home. I don't want us to have a sibling rivalry like mom and dad put me and Aruma through. We couldn't look at each other without wanting to fight. That's pretty hard seeing as he is my twin, and we shared the same room until we were seven." I explained for the hundredth time this week.

She was still huffing and puffing, when I finally noticed the time.

"Oh crap, Dai hurry up and get some training clothes on and let's go. I promised him we would meet in training grounds seven in ten minutes. Since you can't do the teleportation jutsu yet we have to run." I yelled while shoving her up some stairs and running into my room to put on my training gear.

I walked out of my room in the standard black jounin sweats and a tight purple crop top. I wrapped from my ankles to my shins in binding and my fists to the middle of my forearm. Aruma used to always tell me I looked like a boxer with my hands wrapped like that. I grabbed my hip and thigh pouches off of my bed and met and equally prepared Dairin at the door.

She had on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt with a peace sign on the chest. Her outfit was a close match to mine but her shirt wasn't as tight as mine, or showed off her stomach, and she didn't have bindings like me. I put on my ankle high combat boot and pulled my deep red hair into a messy bun.

"Are you ready to go Dai-chan and Oni?" I asked with a smiled and Mayonaka at my side.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

"Alright we only have five minutes to get there so we need to be fast. Do you want to ride Naka-chan? Because if you do we can get there faster and jump the roofs." I informed her.

"I will if you spar with me and take me seriously this time." She bargained with me knowing I had a problem with being tardy to get her way.

"Yes fine I will, but don't get mad if you lose quickly. Remember you wanted me to talk you seriously." I said as she climbed onto Mayonaka's tall form. I looked at Oni and laughed as he huffed when Mayonaka grabbed him by the scruff of his neck to carry him.

"Don't worry Oni you'll grow soon. Naka-chan was the runt of the littler, now look at her. She's the biggest of them all and even bigger than Aruma-kun's panther, Honō. Now let's go and show people what the Hyō Clan is made of!" I declared as we set off to the training grounds.

* * *

I made it there with one minute to spare, luckily for me it seemed as though Minato was telling his students something. I walked up behind him concealing my chakra signature to a bare minimum, so that even the most experienced shinobi would have a hard time trying to find me. I saw his students staring at me from my peripherals and had to hold back a giggle at the way one of them was staring at me.

"Now we have someone coming here to show you all something that should be taught and is respected in the ninja world." He told them in a soft tone.

"Sensei is this person a female?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Yes she is."

"Does she have deep red hair, like a bit darker than Kushina-san's?" The dark haired boy asked with a stunned face.

"Yes she does." He answered slightly confused.

"Does she have bright hazel eyes too Sensei?" The brown haired girl asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah, how do you three already know this?" He asked with a perplexed expression.

"Because, I am already here and waiting for an introduction." I said with a little giggle as he whirled around and faced me.

"Ah, Anatsu you are already here. Where is Naka-chan?" He asked me with a worried look.

"Oh she should be here in about 3…2…1"

Suddenly Mayonaka jumped down from a thick tree branch and dropped Oni on the ground. Two of the three genin jumped back away from her as the silver haired boy pulled out a dagger ready for her to pounce. Mayonaka stretched her limbs and then yawned showing off her long sharp fangs and then retreated to sit by my side, nuzzling my hip with her head.

I smiled down at her and scratched behind her left ear earning a loud purr. As the genin heard this they shifted back into a relaxed stance, while the dark-haired boy's mouth hung open from shock.

He pointed a finger at Mayonaka and shouted. "I thought that thing was going to eat me, but it's just a big softy! It's probably just a house pet or something, not useful at all."

My eyes narrowed as Mayonaka's got into a pouncing position and bared her fangs at said boy. I walked in front of Mayonaka still glaring earning the boy's attention.

"Mayonaka is not a house pet, nor is she useless. She wants to hurt you right now, but I am not letting her seeing as you are a fellow leaf ninja now. I advise you to apologize to her or else I will let her show how strong she really is." I said calmly trying to hold back my anger at disrespecting my ninkin.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting your panther ma'am, and I am sorry Panther for calling you a house pet. Now please don't eat me!" He yelped a little bit.

I smiled back at him. "Apology accepted, now I think introductions are appropriate right? My name is Anatsu Hyō, and this big loveable panther is my ninkin Mayonaka. I like to read and train to become stronger. I dislike people who turn against their village, the idea of settling down, people who give up, and those who don't treasure family and friends. My hobbies are doing anything artistic, cooking, and anything musical. My dream is to be in the Top five of the Bingo book and become one of the most feared ninja."

The girl looked at me like I was crazy, when I said I dislike the idea of settling down, and the two boys looked at me as if I was a science experiment. Oni sneezed and it grabbed everyone's attention, especially the girl and dark haired boy's.

"Oh My Kami! It is so cute, what's its name, and can I have it?" The girl squealed happily.

"No you cannot have Oni!" Dairin yelled as she appeared from the tree line.

"Who are you and what is your name?" The silver haired boy asked her with a stoic expression.

"Sorry, but I was taught not to talk to strangers in masks." She replied.

"Haha she got you Kakashi-teme." The dark haired boy laughed.

"Shut up Obito. You really are a dobe." Said boy coolly replied.

"I thought you said I would get to see how a genin team works Nii-chan?" Dairin asked me.

"We were in the middle of introductions, and seeing as you are here, you can introduce yourself." I told her with a smirk.

"How about we say I did and I don't." She crossed her arms.

"Do it now, or I won't spar with you, or show you the clan jutsu." I crossed my arms and gave her the try-me look.

"Ugh fine. My name is Dairin Hyō and this little fur ball is my ninkin Oni. She-, "She points back at me with a huff. "-is my Nii-chan and her ninkin. I like to pull pranks, take naps, and poky. I dislike taking medicine, annoying people, people who diss my friends, and when Anatsu catches me when I'm in trouble. My hobbies are pulling pranks, reading, training, and painting. My dream is to become the most feared ninja ever, and become the best Anbu captain ever!" She yelled with a triumphant voice, and a fist raised in the air.

"Ok well, I'll start for my team. My name is Minato Namikaze and these three are my students. I like training, reading, learning new things, and protecting the village. I dislike people who hate teamwork, those who don't look out for their teammates, and those who try and hurt the village or my precious people. My hobbies are reading, training, and taking walks around the village. My dream is to become the fourth Hokage." Minato smiled at us.

"My name is Obito Uchiha and I like pulling pranks, helping the elderly, and being a ninja. I dislike people who underestimate the Uchiha, people who abandon their teammates, and when my pranks fail. My hobbies are pulling pranks, making people smile, and helping elderly. My dream is to become Hokage!" he yelled with a big grin.

"My name is Rin Nohara and I like to train, help others, and assist in the hospital. I dislike rude people, and those who hurt the village. My hobbies are studying medical jutsu, training to become a medic nin, and helping those close to me. My dream is to become the best Medic nin ever and help save lives." She smiled sweetly and Dairin snorted under her breathe, making me slap the back of her head.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I like to train. I dislike those who don't follow the rules. My hobbies are training and becoming a stronger ninja. I don't really have a dream." He said with no expression at all making Dai blow up.

"How can you have no dream? That's the most demented thing ever! That's like saying you don't like puppies and kittens!"

"Dai stop it, or I will make you do 100 sit ups while hanging from a tree." I said with a raised brow.

Dairin huffed and sat next to Oni, who laid down on the ground. I stood next to Minato who told his students to sit down.

"Okay now that introductions are out of the way, Anatsu here will be talking to you about ninkin and the bond between animal and ninja." Minato told the kids.

He walked and sat on a tree stump behind his students waiting for me to start.

"Well seeing as I don't know how much you know about ninkin, I will let you ask me anything pertaining to ninkin and life as a ninja with a ninkin." I told them as I sat down next to Mayonaka who laid her head in my lap.

Kakashi raised his hand lazily and I nodded for him to ask his question.

"Can you summon panther, or is your companionship like the Inuzuka Clan and their wolves?" he asked with a slight hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No I can't summon her. Our relationship is more like the Inuzuka clan's and their wolves. She chose me when I was four and that is when I got her. She and I have a bond that is irreversible. Our clan has always used panthers for as long as our history records." I replied while rubbing between Naka's ears.

Rin raised her hand next. "What do you mean when you say your bond is irreversible?"

"Do you remember when I said that she chose me?" They all nodded their heads. "Well when we are old enough and our chakra has formed its signature, think of it like your fingerprint no one else has the same exact fingerprint and a new litter is old enough we put the children in a room with the panthers. One or, although rarely, more panthers will begin to go to the child that it feels a pull to protect towards. Once the panther has chosen its child it will link it's chakra with the child's forming the beginning of a bond. After the child has learned to link its own chakra back to the panthers the chakra will intertwine and become one. At first they have to regularly link chakra's until the chakra bond is so strong that it doesn't need to be repaired when one of them yanks back. It's like two people pulling on a rope and as they keep pulling away from each other the rope begins to weaken. Something as small as being mad at our ninkin when we are young can harm that small fragile bond, so therefore it needs to be repaired and renewed." I answered.

"Can you understand your ninkin's growls and stuff?" Obito said while waving his hand in the air.

"No I don't understand her growls. What you all hear as growls, huff, and purrs from her, I hear actual words and a voice in my mind. We have a telepathic link, she can speak to me though my thoughts while she understands me when I speak out loud, or mentally back to her." I stated and looked at the amazed kids' faces. Dairin snorted and I threw a stick at her arm.

They all raised their hands after they got over their initial shock. I was thinking about who to pick when I saw a hand fly up that wasn't the size of a child's. I looked for the face the hand belonged to, and smiled at the culprit.

"Yes Minato, what would you like to ask me?"

"Does having a ninkin and being bonded to them give you heightened senses, or did you already have them before you bonded?" He inquired me with a serious look.

"We already had some heightened senses. For example my sense of sight, smell, sound, and touch was already more advanced than the average persons. When I fully bonded with Mayonaka some of those senses became keener, like my sight, hearing, and touch. I am also a sensory type because of having to strengthen our bond and look for her chakra." I answered honestly not really liking the smile Dairin and Obito gave me.

* * *

Questions went on like that for some time, until Minato asked if they could see how we fight together. I looked at Dai-chan and seen her smiling at me ready for our spar. We walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Remember Dai to feel what he is feeling through your bond and you will move and attack as one. Listen to each other and your bond will become stronger, and do not pull against each other. Now are you ready?" I asked getting into my fighting stance with Mayonaka slightly in front of me, but off to the right.

"You better take me seriously this time!" She yelled and got into her own stance with Oni completely in front of her.

She ran at me head on with a kunai in hand. I did the hand seals for a substitution Jutsu and teleported into the nearest tree. After she sliced the log, realizing that I used the jutsu, she paused and calmed down. I could tell she was using Oni and feeling me out through their bond.

"_We need to move or else they are going to find us or do you have a plan?"_ Mayonaka asked me.

"I need you to go underground and pounce on Oni to distract him, while I fight with Dairin." I whispered to her, so Oni would not pick up on our plan.

I made a tunnel under the ground with my earth release and Mayonaka crawled under ground. I waited until I heard the earth explode, and two snarls, then I went for it. I ran while Dairin was focused on Oni being attacked. I threw six shiruken at her and she dodged them all while being cut by two, on her left arm and right thigh. I went in ready to punch her in the wounded thigh when I noticed her reaching for her kunai.

I quickly spun while pulling out my own kunai, and we clashed blades. She tried to overpower me, but my years of fighting against tougher opponents helped in this predicament. I moved my blade in an arc to throw her off balance and jump back to make an earth clone that she was able to quickly dispatch thanks to Oni.

Mayonaka appeared at my side and stood in front of me. I did the necessary hand seals and created a fireball. It wasn't big enough to cause serious damage but if she wasn't able to block she would be sore for a couple of days.

Suddenly eight Kunai flew at me and three managed to cut my left shoulder, right side just below my ribs, and my left pants leg. She used water jutsu to create a water ball that she threw at me and I evaporated it with a fireball of my own. As the steam cleared Dairin was right in my face and we engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle.

She managed to punch me in the face on my right cheek, while her arms were beginning to bruise from blocking my hard kicks and punches.

"Now!" I yelled as I punched the ground.

Mayonaka jumped over me and pounced on Dairin. A small cavern opened up swallowing poor Oni whole, since he wasn't strong enough to break free of my underground earthen cage. Mayonaka ran back to my side and I did the hand seals for one of our basic clan techniques.

"Hunter Style: Preditor's Fang!" I yelled.

My fangs elongated and my nails sharpened. My Iris's changed from their normal hazel to a bright blood red, while my pupils turned into slits. Mayonaka growled and we ran at Dai in a black and red blur. She dodged both of us as we swiped at her legs and chest. She swiped at my chest with a kunai and I flipped out of her way since she couldn't reach that high. I landed four feet away from her and laced chakra in me feet to give me a strong and hard jump, lunging for my sister. She threw two shiruken at me and I twisted in midair dodging them. She took a step back to try and brace herself, but I already had her where I wanted her.

I straddled her with my left hand holding both of her wrists and my right hand holding a kunai to her throat. Mayonaka was positioned for a fatal blow to her neck should she escape and attempt to hurt me. I smiled and laughed at her angry face, and got off of her after she said she lost.

"I told you not to get mad when I beat you Dai-chan." I laughed as she angrily dusted herself off.

"I hate it when you use a clan jutsu on me. You know Oni and me can't do it just yet, and will you please let Oni out of the earth cage please. He is starting to get depressed down there without me." She stated with a sad and annoyed voice.

I opened up the ground after a few hand seals and Oni jumped out straight into Dairin's arms whining away. I turned to Minato and his team smiling.

"So what do you think?"

"That was awesome! Ninkin and there ninja are freaking amazing!" Obito yelled and the rest of his team nodded their heads.

I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. _"If they think that was amazing wait until they see us in a real fight."_ Mayonaka laughed.

I looked to her with a glare knowing I don't like being in battle with kids around. I growled at her and she growled back telling me I need to let go of the past in my head. We both heard a cough we both turned to glare at the offender.

"Your eyes." Rin gasped holding a hand to her mouth.

"They're blood red." Kakashi stated with a stunned voice.

"It's cool but it freaks me out at the same time." Obito admitted.

"What kind of Jutsu is that?" Minato asked me.

"Sorry." I said and quickly disbanded the Jutsu, making my fangs and nail go back to their normal length. "It's a basic jutsu of our clan."

"Your eyes are still red." Rin told me.

"I know, they will eventually go back to normal." I retorted giving her a sweet smile.

Dairin walked over to us and sat on the ground clutching her leg, with Oni right by her. I crouched down and placed my hand over her leg allowing my green-blue chakra to heal her leg. Everyone gasped amazed at what I was doing.

"You know medical jutsu?" Minato asked me with shock.

"Yeah our mother started teaching me when I was 5 while my father trained me. She was the healer in our clan, I can heal wounds, repair bone and tissue, and stop bleeding, but I can't do major surgery just yet. I am teaching myself now by studying from books about the body, and chakra networks." I smiled after I healed up my little sister.

We looked over the others brusied body and laughed.

"Your hair is a mess, and your still bleeding under your ribs." Dai laughed.

"Yeah well you don't look too good yourself." I giggled back. "You're getting better though, even though you still don't have great reach."

"You're really short for a ten year old." Obito remarked with a smirk.

Dairin glared at him. "I'm not short, you stupid Uchiha."

"Hey I'm not stupid, Midget!" Obito yelled back.

"I'm not a Midget, Neanderthal." Dairin growled at him, and I just smiled at the two.

"You're short for even a leprechaun." He smirked at her outraged expression.

"Oni, sick em'." Dai said in a calm voice with a smirk, and Oni jumped on poor Obito and attacked him.

* * *

After I healed Obito of his scratches we left to go to get something to eat at Ichiraku. We were all sitting there having a nice chat, and eating, when I felt a presence behind us just standing there. I turned around and dropped my chopsticks in my ramen. Dairin noticed and ended up doing the same thing. The others noticed later and looked at the intruder.

"Anatsu!" Said a tenor voice.

"Who the hell is that?" said Obito.

Dairin just looked at said boy. "Oni." She said with a calm voice.

Oni pounced and all you could hear was high pitched girly screams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 of ****Imperfect Secrets: Dawn of Fire and Wind****! Please Review/Fav/Follow.**

**Special shout out to my sister DEADPrincess01 because without her Anatsu, Dairin, Mayonaka, and Oni wouldn't have been born in her crazy dream. She is also helping me out of my writer's block! So give her special loving!**

**P.S. Dairin's character is based on my sister DEADPrincess01's personality.**


End file.
